


Miraculous Rewritten Season Two

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adrijon is real, Chaos, Episode: s02 Audimatrix | Prime Queen, Episode: s02 Glaciator, Episode: s02 Gorizilla, Episode: s02 La Béfana | Befana, Episode: s02 Le Hibou Noir | Dark Owl, Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), Episode: s02 Reverser, Episode: s02 Riposte, Episode: s02 Rossignoble | Frightningale, Episode: s02 Style Queen (Queen's Battle Part 1), F/F, F/M, Jon Protection Squad, Luka is here, M/M, Our boys are getting together this time, dick grasyon makes an appearance, miraculous rewrites, prime queen is chaos, reverser is chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Marinette, Jon, Adrien, and Damian get into more trouble in Paris on a mission that was supposed to be easy. Jon and Adrien start to sort out their feelings and Marinette might be brave enough to confess to Damian. Two new love interests are introduced but hey it's season two so that means times two chaos right?Maribat rewrites of season two. Read season one or don't it doesn't really matter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Kagami Tsurugi/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rare Pairs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Prime Queen

Jon waved to his cousin on his way down to see Damian. They were going to watch the interview of Ladybug and Chat Noir first hand thanks to Lois and Clark. It was too bad that Marinette had to find a way out of babysitting Manon to get to the interview. Jon was sure that she would find a way.

They stood behind the camera and heard Nadja talking to her supervisor and Chat dropped down in front of her scaring her making Jon laugh a little. Chat looked over and smiled nervously at Jon. Chat still couldn’t get the sight of Jon’s shirtless body out of his head.

“Where’s Ladybug, I assumed that you two would be coming together?” Nadja asked looking for the spotted girl.

“Oh, she’s not here, she must be running a little late,” Chat said shrugging. 

………………………

Marinette was panicking, she wanted to get to the interview on time so she called Alya and ditched her. If Alya called into the show, she would be doomed.

Ladybug swung across the city of Paris and fell into her seat just in time. She looked over and saw Jon and Damian behind the camera and Jon was laughing at her.

Nadja did a quick introduction and started answering calls. Chloe called in first and then Alya which led to some panic on Ladybug’s part. She felt guilty and saw Jon shaking his head at her smiling.

The ratings on the show still weren’t high enough so Nadja got serious.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, the city has been hearing about possible partners for the both of you and one happens to be in the room right now. Ladybug, you have been seen around with Robin lately as well,” Nadja says and Damian pushes Jon behind him and is ready to go up onto the stage to shut that shit down. Jon pulled on Damian’s arm.

“She has no proof Damian,” Jon said trying to calm Damian down.

“What makes you say that?” Ladybug growled eyes narrowing trying to protect her cousin. Pictures then appeared on screen. Ladybug and Robin’s kiss from trying to stop Dark Cupid, Chat cornering Jon in the alleyway kissing him to stop Dark Cupid, Robin holding Ladybug from the back helping her learn how to use a sword, and tons of others.

“Those are pictures taken out of context!” Chat yells and Damian is pulling Jon out of the room and Jon’s shoulders are shaking which meant that he was either laughing or crying.

“Sorry, but we have to go,” Ladybug said pulling Chat with her and after the two boys. 

………………………

“Damian, don’t,” Jon said tears covering his face as Damian picked up his sword and placed his mask on his face.

“She deserves to burn in hell for what she’s done,” Robin said holding out his sword and Ladybug and Chat stood in front of the two boys.

“Where’s your friend from earlier?” Chat asked looking at Robin.

“Left to call his dad to sue Nadja for outing me on national T.V. just rich kid stuff,” Jon said sniffling.

“Why are you here?” Ladybug asked pointing to Robin.

“I was always here, I do help out here and I figured that since you guys were going to be busy I should look out for the city but when I swung by here you guys were being embarrassed on television so I figured that I should look out for an akuma,” Robin said and Jon still had tears rolling down his face. Jon stood up and grabbed Chat’s arm pulling him to the elevator so they could talk without any interruptions.

“That’s clearly going to go well,” Ladybug said going to follow them with Robin right behind her.

“Chat, I-I don’t even know what to say, I didn’t know that those would be on T.V. and now… now I don’t know what to do. How were you so confident in coming out as gay?” Jon asked and Chat’s eyes widened. Chat thought that Jon was at least bi but being gay was even better.

“It wasn’t easy but I always knew that I would have people there for me when I needed them the most. I’ll always be there for you,” Chat said and Jon ran up and hugged him.

“Chat…” Jon was cut off when a giant screen went off calling herself Prime Queen.

Ladybug and Robin were outside too. Chloe was taken and put on a speeding train.

“We have to go through the screen,” Jon said and Chat looked at him like he was crazy.

“You aren’t going anywhere, you could get hurt,” Chat said holding Jon’s shoulders.

“Oh please, my mother did more dangerous shit trying to get a story she never ran the other way even when things were worse and Doomsday was about to destroy the entire known world,” Jon said sassing Chat.

The squad went through the screen and on the other side Chloe was waiting for them.

“The only way to get the train to stop is to give me your miraculous!” Prime Queen yelled.

“Wait! You wanted to know about our partners, I know something that will boost your ratings,” Chat said making everyone in the cart freeze. Chat grabbed Jon’s face. “Pucker up,” Chat whispered winking and Jon went bright red. Damian grabbed Chat’s tail and pulled him back.

“Not a chance,” Robin said making Nadja mad. She disappeared for a while and the train stopped making Jon fall on Chat making Chat let out a low grumbling noise. 

“Did you just purr?” Jon asked jumping off of him. Chat just shrugged and a new portal was opened that the four went through.

………………………

They were trying to come up with a plan while stuck in a freezer. Ladybug covered the screen and Prime Queen came through. They struck her watch and they were all free to go. Chat and Jon stuck around.

“I’m so sorry for hurting you,” Nadja said knowing that Lois could end her career in seconds. 

“Next time, just try not to publicly out people on live television and we’ll be good,” Chat said helping Nadja up and walking her out of the room winking at Jon on the way out.

“Yeah, but I’m sure I can live with the consequences of being outed if it means getting to see you more,” Jon sighed to himself before shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen.

………………………

Nadja had started a new show and her first guest was Alya to talk about the Ladyblog.

“Let’s just set the record straight, Ladybug and Chat Noir do not have romantic partners… yet,” Alya said winking.

“Thanks for helping me out with that Alya!” Jon said and Marinette and Manon were there with them.

“So when can I have your autograph?” Marinette asked teasing.

“When you get me an internship with your aunt,” Alya said back and they took a picture together and Alya signed it.

Jon looked out the window and saw Chat waving at him. Totally worth it.


	2. Riposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A new girl with a competitive spirit might cause some secrets about Damian’s life to spill. Will Damian be able to keep his past life a secret or will this new girl make everything a touch more complex?

Marinette walked through the entrance of the school as her phone went off. It was a text from Jon.

-Sorry I can’t make it to tryouts Grandma is sick and my dad is on a mission up in space and won’t be back for a week, I have to look out for her until my mom can get back. Good luck, text me if you need me!

“Great, so Jon can’t help me talk to Damian from the sidelines!” Marinette said freaking out a little.

“You’ll do great Marinette, Robin said that you’re learning very fast, you can totally impress Damian!” Tikki said from Marinette’s purse. She walked into the school and got some gear and saw four other people that were going to try out with her.

They were partnered up and Marinette looked around sighing. 

“Seems like you’re looking for someone,” the person across from her said following her head.

“Yeah, I thought Damian was going to be here,” Marinette said lowing her head and Damian pulled up his mask.

“Maybe you should get glasses like Jon, might help you see what’s right in front of you, go on sword up,” Damian said flicking his mask back down. “Go on, you’re supposed to try to touch me Marinette,” Damian added and Marinette laughed at his frustration.

She put her sword up and did a good job blocking but no so much on the attacking part. She used some of the maneuvers that Robin taught her. Damian eyed the way that she moved using certain tactics that were only taught to League members and the ones that he taught to… she couldn’t be.

“Excuse me but practice has already started,” D’Argentcourt said looking down at someone dressed in red.

They were told to fence with Damian who was the best in the class. They fought and they tied two times. The machines were removed and the fight went everywhere. It was like watching two trained professionals. It was like watching two Robins.

Marinette followed thinking the person in red could have been Robin. The round had ended but Marinette couldn’t tell who touched first.

“Who did it, who touched first?” D’Argentcourt asked and Damian and the other looked curious too.

“Damian?” Marinette said unsure of herself. The other marched out in anger and Damian picked up their sword and ran after them.

Kagami was upset, all she wanted to do was beat Damian, if she beat Damian then her mother would get off of her tail about rejoining the League of Assassins. 

“I’m sorry mother but I could not beat him, you can tell Talia that I will be back for training in twenty-four hours,” Kagami said into her phone. Damian had run out of the building and saw Kagami.

“Kagami? Even after all these years, you still can’t resist a challenge, I bet you’re telling mother where I am right now,” Damian said throwing Kagami’s sword and she picked it up before a black butterfly flew into it akumatizing her.

Marinette ran outside and saw Damian standing in front of a newly akumatized Kagami.

“I am Riposte and Damian, you will have a rematch with me so I may be free from my mother!” Riposte yelled and Damian’s eyes widened as he dodged her first attack and she was kicked from the side by another opponent.

“Did I do good?” Chat said pulling Damian behind him. “You don’t have to hurt others to get freedom and what does Mr. Grumpy here have to do with your freedom?” Chat asked and she got back up charging at him again. “On second thought, we probably shouldn’t stick around too long,” Chat added grabbing Damian and launching into the air.

……………………………

Riposte followed the two boys were ever they went and it was getting a little ridiculous. Ladybug dropped in with her phone to her ear.

“Yes it’s an emergency! It’s your friend who’s in trouble!” Ladybug hung up the phone and grabbed Damian. “Keep her occupied,” Ladybug said to Chat as she pulled Damian away to find a good hiding place.

“You are not allowed to call it quits! Damian is mine!” Riposte yelled trying to run after them but was blocked by Chat’s baton.

“We’re not quite done here yet,” Chat said winking at her before pulling his baton back and swinging it like a bat hitting her square in the chest knocking her back.

“You are going to regret that,” Riposte said going to attack him.

……………………………

Ladybug walked over to a coffin for mummies and asked Damian to get inside.

“I don’t need to hide from her, she won’t really hurt me,” Damian said refusing to get into the coffin. Chat went flying across the room after being hit by Riposte.

“Thank you for leading me to them,” Riposte said smirking and standing on Chat’s chest. Ladybug pushed Damian behind her and swung her yoyo making a shield.

“Where are you Superboy?” Ladybug asked herself and two seconds later, there was a huge boom and the caped boy stood behind Riposte and tapped on her shoulder.

“Wha…” Riposte was cut off with a blow to her chin that made her go flying into the air.

“This is what I get for taking a day off huh?” Superboy asked helping Chat up.

“Oh please, can we just capture her akuma and get this over with?” Ladybug asked and the others nodded. Ladybug used her lucky charm and got a radiator.

Superboy grabbed it and charged at Riposte and trying to defend herself, she got her sword hand stuck in the radiator and Superboy kicked her arm and it snapped releasing the akuma. She was transformed back to normal.

……………………………

Kagami waited outside of the Louvre for her car.

“You still have a close relationship with your mother huh?” Damian asked putting a hand on Kagami’s shoulder.

“At least I can still talk to mine, I’m trying to leave the League while I still have a chance like you did,” Kagami said looking up at Damian disappointed in herself.

“Good, I don’t have to be a soldier and you don’t have to either,” Damian said trying to be nice to her.

“At least our parents aren’t trying to force us together like when we were younger,” Kagami pointed out bringing up their arranged marriage from when they were younger.

“I was trying to have a nice moment, way to ruin it,” Damian said rolling his eyes and Kagami got into her car laughing at him.

Marinette hid behind a statue and Jon was listening for her.

“So, what did they say?” Marinette asked pulling on Jon’s flannel that he was forced to wear back in Kansas.

“He’ll tell you himself when he’s ready,” Jon said winking at his cousin before running over to Damian jumping on his back making his friend fall over in shock.

“KENT!” Damian yelled.

“He’ll tell me when he’s ready, does that mean… he likes me?” Marinette asked herself smiling. “He likes me!” 


	3. Befana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette just wanted to have one good day, Jon just wanted something good to happen on a birthday cause last time there was a birthday Joker murdered someone, Damian is done with the cousin’s bullshit, Adrien is kind of just there.

Tikki floated up to Marinette’s balcony hoping to give Marinette her gift. The Kwagatama was very important in the Kwami realm but Tikki didn’t know how Marinette would feel about it. 

“Marinette, I have a gift for you!” Tikki said smiling before spitting out a charm into Marinette’s hands. Marinette looked at the charm weirdly probably because it just spewed out of her Kwami’s mouth. 

“All of the past Ladybug’s are in this one charm?” Marinette asked and Tikki nodded. Marinette hugged her Kwami before yelling was heard from the street below her.

“Come on Marinette, hurry up!” it was Jon standing there with his hands on his hips looking up at her.

“Be right there Jon,” Marinette yelled back rolling her eyes. “He has to go to Adrien’s photoshoot or something and wants me to come with him,” Marinette said laughing.

“Then shouldn’t you get going, you don’t want Jon to be late,” Tikki exclaimed pushing Marinette.

“It’s a cover Tikki, Jon is throwing me a surprise party!” Marinette said and Tikki looked at her confused. “Yesterday, Juleka was using a bike pump for something, Nino was listening to my favorite song, and Jon was talking to Adrien but Adrien got super flustered when I walked into the room,” Marinette counted off all of the evidence.

“Maybe Juleka has a bike, Nino likes that song, and Adrien might have a crush on Jon and didn’t want to be interrupted?” Tikki asked tilting her head. 

“Nino hates that song and Jon was freaking out too so there’s no way that he was flirting with my cousin. I also caught him texting Damian and he threw his phone across the room. He’s always caught off guard when he’s hiding something, think about it Tikki, he has super hearing,” Marinette said going to open the door to the bakery.

“Still doesn’t add up,” Tikki said and Marinette threw the door open.

“Hey mom, dad do you know anything about Jon throwing me a surprise party?” Marinette asked and her father was pretending to be confused.

“Jon, which Jon again?” Tom asked and the door to the bakery opened up.

“Sweetie, you’re overdoing it, Jon your nephew,” Sabine said and Jon walked into the bakery resting his elbow on his aunt’s shoulder.

“Jon, we haven’t seen him in years,” Tom said before looking over at his nephew who had the most wtf uncle look on his face.

“Alright, thanks Uncle Tom, come on Marinette, we’re going to be late,” Jon said pulling on his cousin’s hand and bumping into someone. He turned around and saw his Great Aunt Gina.

“Jonathan, Marinetta!” Gina said pulling Marinette and Jon into a hug crushing them under her grandmotherly love. “Jonathan, how is Martha? My sister hasn’t called or written in forever,” Gina asked hugging Jon again.

“She’s great, she was a little sick a few weeks ago but she’s feeling better,” Jon said losing oxygen slowly.

……………………………….

Gina had managed to win over the cousin’s with her sad grandmother eyes and now they were spending the day doing the exact opposite of what they wanted to be doing. Jon felt like a little kid and Marinette was just embarrassed.

They were on their way to get ice cream but Jon’s phone went off and he started panicking. “Um, Great Aunt Gina?” Jon asked carefully.

“You can call me grandma my sweet Jonathan,” Gina said pinching Jon’s cheeks. 

“Well you see, one of our friends has a photoshoot that I have to be at in fifteen minutes and he told me to bring Marinette,” Jon said and Gina sighed.

“If you must go then you can go,” Gina said the cousins cheered and hugged her.

“Thank you so much!” Jon said looking up at her grabbing Marinette’s hand and running off with her. “We’ll see you later I promise!”

Gina walked back to the bakery and saw her son sitting on top of the trash trying to hide something. She walked up the stairs and reached into her candy tin to get some of Marinette’s favorite candy but saw that there were a bunch of them were spit back out. 

……………………………….

Marinette arrived at the party and searched for Damian but he wasn’t there. She laughed and got presents but looked at Jon wondering where his best friend was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a woman with green skin and a motorcycle dropped into her party.

“I think a few little brats here need to be punished!” the woman said and Jon looked over at Marinette.

“Grandma?” they asked together. She aimed her gun at Marinette but Robin dropped in and pushed her out of the way so Gina aimed at Jon who was gone and picked up my Chat who was jumping away with the boy. Jon was panicking not only cause his cousin was being taken but because his glasses had fallen halfway through the first jump.

Marinette had her arms wrapped around Robin as he carried her away via grappling hook. They were being chased too which wasn’t fun. “Can’t you just call Superboy?” Marinette asked and as if on cue, her cousin was standing in front of her, picking her up, and flying her away.

Chat and Robin were fighting the self-named Befana when the other heroes joined them as if they were listening in but with Superboy it was never really easy to know if he was just waiting to be called in.

Befana started to drive to the Eiffel Tower which was where they saw Superboy hide Marinette. Chat jumped on the motorcycle trying to throw off Befana but ended up falling off and Superboy held him by the collar of his uniform.

“I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?” Superboy asked laughing.

“Where did you hide her?” Chat asked whispering.

“Not here, I hid her at home,” Superboy said lying but he wasn’t about to tell Chat that Marinette was Ladybug. 

Ladybug called out her lucky charm and it was a tuba.

“Superboy, the fire hydrant!” Ladybug yelled and the water went through the tuba and the candy which was being used as ammunition froze Befana’s body and Ladybug freed Gina.

……………………………….

The class started the party again and Damian walked in and stood next to Jon.

“What did you get her?” Jon asked looking at the small box.

“You’re so nosy Kent,” Damian said walking over to Marinette and giving her the box. “I always use the charm that you gave me so I figured that you could use one to replace the last one,” Damian said smiling.

“Th-thank you,” Marinette said smiling. Damian nodded and walked away.

“Nice gift,” Jon said laughing at Damian’s light blush.

“It was either that or a katana,” Damian said making Jon stop laughing.

“You aren’t serious,” Jon said and Damian walked away. 

Marinette was over in the corner looking at the charm. Jon sat next to her and smiled.

“I got you something too,” Jon said pulling out a belt. 

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“It’s a belt from Krypton with the symbol of the House of El. You can use it to call on any member of the family. You’ve never met Kara or Conner but now you can I guess,” Jon said and Marinette hugged him.

“Thank you Jon,” Marinette said tracing over the crest.

Tikki smiled as the cousins hugged. It was the best birthday ever.


	4. Dark Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A wannabe hero takes a stand and actually thinks he’s a hero. Chat and Ladybug have to figure out how to stop him from hurting himself while making his wish come true. When a slip up happens and the Super sons aren’t there to help, what will two heroes do?

Adrien was walking out of school with Nino and Jon and Nino asked if they could hang out after school.

“Sorry I have lessons again,” Adrien said looking at Damocles while walking out of the school.

“Jon?” Nino asked hoping that at least he would be able to hang out.

“Sorry Nino, my dad is calling today. He never really has a lot of time to call so I want to be there when he does,” Jon said and it was true, he did miss him father and the rest of his family.

The truth was that Chat and Superboy were supposed to look after Damocles as he played hero and it was getting tiring. Robin and Ladybug took last night and it was only a matter of time before Damocles gave up on his dream of being a hero and stuck to running his school.

Superboy met Chat on a roof half asleep just floating in the air.

“Superboy?” Chat said snapping his face trying to wake him up. Superboy shook his head waking up just little more. “Maybe we should try and get Damocles to stop trying to be a hero, it’s really messing with you and if Hawkmoth has bigger plans, we’re going to need you.” Chat looked at Superboy who turned bright red.

“Yeah, but we can’t just ruin his dreams of being a hero,” Superboy heard Damocles talking about getting a cat of a tree. “He’s in the park, there’s a cat in a tree. Classic,” Superboy said and the two were on their way to the park.

Damocles was in the tree and about to fall out when Superboy caught him and Chat held the kitten.

“You should really be more careful, at least wear a helmet,” Chat said handing the kitten back to the family.

“You two don’t wear helmets,” Damocles said pointing to the two heroes.

“Well, yeah cause we have powers and not to brag but I’m nearly invincible,” Superboy said and the two were off after a confessional moment with the principle after he admitted that all he wanted to do was be a hero.

Chat and Superboy met up with Ladybug and Robin that night and the two were sparring. 

“Aw, you two didn’t invite me?” Chat asked wiggling his eyebrows and Superboy laughed before yawning.

“Who knew aliens could get so tired?” Ladybug asked patting Superboy on the back.

“We have to stop that principal, he’s going to be the death of my sleep schedule,” Superboy said collapsing on the roof.

“We could scare him and make him not want to be a hero,” Robin suggested and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

“And crush his dream, no way. We should make his dream come true,” Superboy said eyes lighting up. Ladybug looked over at Superboy already knowing his plan while the others just stared at them a little scared of what they were planning.

………………………….

Marinette and Jon had stayed up all night making a costume for a fake supervillain and on the way to school, Jon got a call from his father that he was needed to help take down Lex Luthor in America.

“Sorry, Marinette let me know how it goes,” Jon said before running off and two seconds later a streak of blue and red could be seen in the sky.

“Yeah, no problem Jon,” Marinette said looking down. Damian had also walked out of the building because his father texted him saying that there were attacks of major supervillains all over the country.

That took out two heroes for their plan. 

After school, Chat and Ladybug went to Alya’s house and asked her for help. She was turned into Cardboard Girl and everything was going according to plan until Owl messed up and Ladybug called him by his real name.

#I am the Owl was now trending but not for something good, no, Mr. Damocles was not a symbol for good but for laughs and jokes.

………………………….

Later that night, Marinette was texting Jon asking how the big mission was going and something popped up on his screen. It was an owl symbol and a message telling all of the heroes to go there. Marinette hung up with Jon and transformed leaving Jon questioning what was happening over in Paris.

Chat met up with Ladybug at the stadium and they sat looking at the Dark Owl as he waited for them. 

“He has so many weapons that any of them could be his akuma,” Ladybug said frustrated. Chat went down to distract him but failed when Ladybug went down to attack and they were soon trapped in a line together that Chat had to cataclysm out of. The timer was running low and they wouldn’t be able to save the animals in time and as if on cue, the timer started beeping signaling one minute left.

Chat jumped on top of a shipping container to get the clock and he tried to stop it but it he couldn’t. Ladybug went up to see and they fell into the container which successfully trapped them.

Both of the heroes were going to detransform soon and there was no use in trying to hide who they were at that point cause Dark Owl could just expose them but Ladybug covered up the camera in ink so they at least had a little time to think. The container started filling up with whipped cream. Chat’s last pad on his ring disappeared and the two closed their eyes. Dark Owl told them that there was only one way out and a second later, Ladybug detransformed too. 

They went to hold their breath but something punched the container making a hole and the cream started to flow out and the two heroes turned around feeding their kwamis. An unknown voice was heard from outside laughing hysterically. It sounded like Superboy but a lot deeper.

“OH MY GOD he thinks he’s Batman, wait until the others see this!” the voice yelled and the young heroes transformed and exited the crate. They saw a tall man with black hair and a black suit with some blue going across the center of the suit and down the arms.

“Uh, who’s this?” Chat asked eyebrows raised as the new hero hit Dark Owl with his escrima sticks flipping out of the way and taking a picture of the villain. 

“My older brother, Nightwing, the first protege of Batman,” Robin said, sighing. Superboy was laughing along with Nightwing who had tied up Dark Owl holding him to the ground.

“Oh, you must be Ladybug, Robin here talks a lot about you,” Nightwing said teasing Robin. “And you’re Chat Noir, I figured that a cat like hero would have wanted to get away from the leather stigma but you get what you get,” Nightwing said and Chat looked over at Superoby confused.

Ladybug was going through the utility belt but nothing that she broke had an akuma. 

“His thing that you’re looking for, it must be in his lair,” Nightwing said foot still on the back of Dark Owl.

“How would you know?” Chat asked still trying to cover his body mostly. 

“If he’s anything like Batman then he has…” the kids were gone by the time Nightwing looked up. “Ah, being young and free, I remember it well,” Nightwing looked after the kids smiling.

When the four arrived at the lair, Ladybug threw her yoyo at the computer and broke it and got the butterfly safely. 

It was a closer call on Chat and Ladybug’s identity than anyone would have liked but it was what it was and both heroes wondered if the other peeked.

………………………….

Dick had gone home and most of the family was now laughing about Dark Owl who thought that he was the Dark Knight, well it was everyone except for Bruce and Damian to be exact.

In Paris, The Owl was now doing good safe deeds which gave the four heroes a little time off which for Robin meant training, for Ladybug meant more sleep, for Superboy meant more flying around living in the sky, and for Chat meant thinking over what he had done and what he was going to do.

Chat wanted to ask out Jon but when he looked in the window, Jon wasn’t in his room and he wasn’t in any of the other rooms either.

Where could he have been? Robin jumped down next to him. 

“You’re acting kind of creepy, wait not kind of. You’re acting creepy,” Robin said looking Chat up and down.

“I… I was looking for him cause I’m finally going to ask him out,” Chat said and Robin blinked in surprise. 

“Then do it, really do it this time,” Robin said jumping away and Chat looked at Robin. Why was he always so insistent on him asking out Jon for real? Why was Jon never there when Robin was there except for that one time with Prime Queen but that could have been Superboy faking it? Could Jon be Robin?


	5. Glacitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Let’s review shall we, Chat thinks Jon is Robin, Jon is sad cause he keeps having special moments with Chat but thinks that Chat doesn’t like him like that. Damian is starting to get pissed at Chat for doing nothing about his feelings and confronts him about it, and Marinette, she’s done with all of the boys’ bullshit.

A runaway bus took to the streets of Paris needing its heroes to stop it. Chat seemed distracted but that wasn’t unusual. They stopped the bus and Chat looked at Ladybug.

“Hey could we maybe meet up later, I have something that I need to talk to you about?” Chat asked Ladybug helping passengers off of the bus. 

“Sorry kitty, I have some plans tonight, maybe tomorrow,” Ladybug said patting Chat on the shoulder. To be honest, Chat was having an internal panic attack, if Jon was who Chat thought he was then something was going to be seriously wrong. Chat would have to be with someone who had a part of him that was grumpy and upset and… Ladybug was waving in his face.

“Chat, is it really serious cause we could meet up if something is really wrong,” Ladybug said and Chat sighed.

“It’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow,” Chat said smiling at her and it was true it could wait. 

……………………………

Marinette walked to meet up with her friends to get ice cream. Jon was acting weird and said that he didn’t want to go. When they found Andre, Marinette wasn’t entirely comfortable with her ice cream mixture. It reminded her of Robin more than Damian which was upsetting for a number of reasons.

Marinette ended up leaving and looked at a roof where Chat was standing alone. She felt bad about ditching him but she was tired after dealing with Andre and it could wait another night.

……………………………

Jon looked out over the city sighing. Ever since he was outed by Nadja, people made it a point to show that they accepted him in America so he wouldn’t feel like he had to stay there and hide from them. It was all nice but Jon wanted things to go back to the way that they were before all of the Paris drama, no Chat leading him on, no being outed, no akumas, he just wanted it to all stop for a second.

Jon heard something behind him but just stood still. 

“Mari, if you’re here to try and make me feel better, it’s not going to work,” Jon said wiping tears from his face.

“Why are you sad to begin with?” a different voice asked making Jon turn around. Chat was sitting on the roof and his eyes looked actually concerned. 

“Why wouldn’t I be, people want me to be happy but maybe I can’t be a ray of sunshine all the time, it gets tiring and I want a break… I want to go home but with everything that happened with Prime Queen, I’m just tired of it Chat, I’m tired of all of it,” Jon said as tears flowed down his cheeks. Chat looked over at Jon wanting to hug him but scared of what he would do.

“I know what you mean, I’m tired too, being a hero in this city is hard work but being outed is the worst. People thinking that you can’t be a hero because of who you like and what you may or may not think about someone with a certain gender is just unfair. I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through it alone,” Chat said and Jon ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Chat looked at Jon who’s head rested on his shoulder and his hands were in fists on Chat’s chest. Jon cried harder when Chat hugged him back and before either one could say anything, a giant wad of ice cream went flying at them. Chat opened his eyes and threw both of them to the ground just in time. 

Chat looked onto the street below and Robin and Ladybug were fighting a giant ice cream man. Wait Robin was there? How… Chat spun around and Jon was standing there with wide eyes looking at the frozen chair next to him.

“Thank God,” Chat said and Jon looked at him confused, “that you’re OK of course, let’s get you out of here.” Chat grabbed Jon and took him to the building that Chat had been perched on all evening. “I’ll pick you up here when everything is back to normal.” Jon grabbed Chat’s hand before he left and Chat looked at him.

“Thank you or cheering me up.”

“It was you that cheered me up,” Chat said smiling back at him.

……………………………

Robin looked over at Ladybug who kept trying to cut ice cream in half which wasn’t working very well. There had to be a better way to do it. Robin ran and cut off the leg which just grew back and he wasn’t getting any smaller either.

“There’s got to be some way to get this ice cream off of him, where’s Superboy?” Ladybug yelled hoping that her cousin would have at least noticed the huge fight and came flying but now he’s been summoned and he can’t ignore being summoned.

Chat jumped down alone growling.

“Chat, what’s wrong?” Ladybug asked “If this is about earlier, you could have just told me that it had to be tonight, Chat you know you're my partner and I something is bothering you…” Chat ran forward.

“I want Hawkmoth, in a bodybag,” Chat said and the akuma stuttered for a moment.

Robin looked at Chat, it was clear that he had talked to Jon in the past few days but when? Jon had told Damian the exact same thing on patrol one night so Damian asked him to take a break from Superboy for a while or at least until the next akuma.

“Chat…” Ladybug started and Chat smacked her hand off of his shoulder.

“Don’t, he’s done so much to hurt us and the ones we love for what, one wish that will only cost more lives? He needs to pay for everything he’s done wrong,” Chat said looking up at Glacitor with cold eyes.

“Chat! Get control of yourself!” Robin yelled.

Ladybug used her lucky charm and made a plan to blow the ice cream off of the snowman. They started up a motorcycle and defeated the akuma. Chat walked over to Andre growling.

“Why were you akumatized?” Chat said glaring at him.

“A girl would not eat my ice cream that has brought together couples from all around the world,” Andre said and Ladybug winced.

“Next time, don’t let Hawkmoth pray on your emotions or just don’t get angry about little things. You don’t know what you’re doing when you become akumatized and you could do somethings you regret,” Chat said before jumping off. 

“What was that all about?” Ladybug asked Robin. “I mean you’re the detective or so I’ve heard,” she added.

“My guess is someone had a bad day and told Chat about it but everything should be fine once that person gets over their sadness and starts acting happy again. Chat has a point though Ladybug,” Robin said confusing Ladybug.

“What point is that?”

“Hawkmoth has to pay for what he’s done to these people,” Robin said before grappling away.

Ladybug sighed, Jon was really messing things up even if it wasn’t his fault. 

……………………………

Chat landed on the roof and saw Jon looking off into the distance smiling slightly. Chat walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“My cousin texted me about what you said, she was at the fight with Alya. Thank you for defending me but Hawkmoth needs justice not to be dealt with in inhuman ways,” Jon said and Chat hugged him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Chat took him back to the balcony where he was before and on his way home ran into Ladybug.

“I know you want to tell me something important and we need to talk, tell me what’s wrong,” Ladybug said grabbing Chat’s shoulders.

“When we were fighting Dark Owl, I looked at you and I know who you are Ladybug, then I thought that Jon was Robin cause I never saw them in the same place and now I just feel like an idiot and I screwed up and I know I did…” Ladybug hugged him.

“It’s ok Chat, I looked too, I wanted to know who my partner was but this just means that we have to be in control of our emotions and stay calm even when the ones we love are getting hurt, you think that I’m not worried about Jon, you’re wrong, he’s my cousin and one of the bravest people I’ve ever met,” Ladybug said hugging Chat.

“Does this mean that things are going to be different at school?” Chat asked smiling.

“I think they are Adrien,” Ladybug said nudging her partner.

“Good, Marinette,” Chat said nudging her back.

……………………………

Damian sat in Jon’s room watching him cry. It’s not like Damian would tell anyone or that Jon would remember it but Damian actually hugged his friend for the first time in a while.

“Everything is going to be ok,” Damian said and when Jon fell asleep, he called Clark.

“Hey kid, what’s going on?” Clark’s voice flooded the speaker.

“We need to finish the mission a little quicker than expected, you and father must come here at once to talk to the mayor. Jon is hurt and I don’t want to see him hurt,” Damian said trying to still sound serious but Jon was laying so tears still fell down his face even when he was sleeping.

“You mean the boy that he texted me about earlier that took him out and talked to him, give him some time kid, I was the same way when I was younger. If Jon is still sad in around a week then I’ll come visit. Thank you for worrying about him though Damian, it shows a real maturity,” Clark said before hanging up.

“Chat took him out but didn’t ask him out?” Damian asked himself before sitting down on Jon’s bed, “What an idiot.” Damian hopped out the window.


	6. Gorizilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adrien just wants to spend a day out but keeps getting interrupted by fans. He hides out at Marinette’s for a little but sadly his friend can’t come with him so Jon goes in her place. Jon starts to become true friends with Adrien and might even like him now. That might be a problem.

Sneaking out wasn’t his first choice but what was he supposed to do when his father was always busy with work. Adrien wanted to see his mother not just a picture he wanted to see her move around and act like she did when she was still… there with him.

If sneaking out was what it took. Adrien would do it again and again. Adrien’s new commercial for his cologne had come out and he didn’t take that fact into account when he went out. Adrien ended up in front o the bakery, maybe Marinette had something that could help him hide who he really was and still make it to the movies on time.

Adrien opened the door and ducked inside.

“Hello Mr. Dupain could I talk to Marinette for a minute?” Adrien asked glancing out the window quickly.

“Of course and please call me Tom. They’re up in her room on the top floor and through the trap door,” Tom said and awed as Adrien went up to his daughter’s room. Maybe Marinette would go out on dates with this boy.

Adrien pushed open the trap door and saw Marinette measuring Jon as he laughed.

“Hey, stop that,” Marinette said flicking her cousin on the nose.

“Stop what?” Jon asked sticking his tongue out at her.

“Laughing you’re making it hard to get accurate measures you sunshine child,” Marinette said finishing up.

“Oh, hey Adrien,” Jon said waving at Adrien who almost fell down the stairs.

“Hey, I have a favor to ask,” Adrien said and the cousins looked at each other.

“What is it?” Marinette asked packing up and looking at her phone to see the time. “Oh no, I’m going to be late, this is all your fault Jon. I’m so sorry Adrien, I’m sure Jon could help you out,” Marinette said smiling a little at the fact that she was secretly helping both of them out, Jon just didn’t know it yet.

“Go meet up with Alya to watch Damian’s match or whatever kind of stalker thing you’re doing to my friend,” Jon said shooing Marinette away. “So what did you need her help for?” Jon asked tilting his head at Adrien.

“Well, there’s a movie that I need to go see and people are chasing me cause I was in an ad and stuff so I was wondering if she had any clothes to hide who I really was,” Adrien said checking the time again.

“This is my cousin we’re talking about, I’m sure she has something,” Jon said walking over to his cousin’s closet and pulling out a scarf, a hat, and a jacket. “Did you want her to go with you? I know that you guys have been getting closer lately and maybe you wanted to ask her out or something like that,” Jon said smirking at Adrien who blushed.

“No, no I don’t like Marinette… not like that. She’s a great friend but she’s only a friend and she likes someone else and…” Jon put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder shutting him up.

“I was only teasing you. I hope you don’t mind me tagging along,” Jon said grabbing his wallet from Marinette’s desk.

“Of course not,” Adrien said and Jon grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and out of the house.

………………………….

“ADRIEN!” fans were screaming as Marinette walked with Alya to the skating rink Damian went there every Saturday.

“Poor Jon, he’s probably dying out there with Adrien, his parents are normally the ones getting the scoop,” Alya said and Marinette looked up.

“What does Jon have to do with any of this?” Marinette asked eyes narrowing.

“Oh, he told me not to tell you… oops,” Alya said not meaning it and laughing. “He and Adrien are going to see a movie together and Jon texted me that he was going out of his mind since your phone was turned off.

“Shoot, I totally forgot, I was measuring Jon earlier for a new outfit since all he wears is hoodies and flannel, he needs something that doesn’t scream ‘help me I’m a farm boy’ anyway I get distracted when I get calls and stuff. I can’t believe that he wouldn’t tell me about this,” Marinette texted Jon who never texted back.

“Let’s just go girl, we don’t have time to wait around for a text,” Alya said laughing and dragging her friend into the ice rink.

………………………….

The two boys ducked underneath people and into the movie. They had a few run ins with Adrien’s body guard who seemed a little too strict. Adrien had tackled him into a freaking subway cart and just stared at him for a few seconds.

Adrien looked at Jon who was sitting next to him breathing heavily.

“How are you not dying? That was crazy, how did people know it was you?” Jon said pushing his bangs out of his face and pushing up his glasses. Adrien just looked at him studying his face, Jon was blushing slightly.

“You look hot,” Adrien said and Jon sat up straight (ha!) and looked at him in shock.

“What?” Jon asked turning his head away from Adrien.

“I just mean it’s hot in here so you should take off your sweatshirt or something cause you look warm not like you look hot like that I mean not that you’re not good looking or something but…” Jon just started laughing.

“Oh, thanks,” Jon said taking off his jacket he was wearing a black T-shirt underneath. The movie was starting and a bunch of people burst into the theater screaming. Jon was having it with all the noise and his head was starting to hurt. Super hearing really sucks.

“ADRIEN!” this one kid was persistent. 

“OK ENOUGH! Just let him live for a second there’s no need to be like this, if he wants to have a normal day then let him I mean Jesus Christ!” Jon yelled and everyone stood there for a few seconds before they all started clapping and Jon sat back down. Adrien just looked at Jon who was banging his head on the back of the chair.

“Thank you,” Adrien said and Jon turned bright red.

“I can’t believe I just did that, it’s going to be all over the internet now. You deserve to have a moment of peace, your mom’s in this movie right?” Jon asked and Adrien nodded. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” Jon added and Adrien turned to Jon.

“Jon, I have to tell you something,” Adrien said and the opening credits started.

“What is it?” Jon asked curious.

“ I li…” a giant hand came through the top of the theater grabbing Adrien.

“What the fu…” Jon was knocked over by Adrien’s fan who still seemed a little too enthusiastic.

Jon opened his phone and called Marinette.

“Oh so now you’re going to talk to me? Is the movie already done?” Marinette asked.

“No but there’s an akuma that just came and kidnapped Adrien,” Jon said still looking up.

“So the date didn’t go well?” Marinette teased and Jon’s eyes went wide and his face was bright red.

“You set me up!” Jon said angrily walking into the bathroom and changing into his uniform in a second.

“Hey, to be fair I thought you could use a break from pinning,” Marinette said making a point.

“He did call me hot,” Jon said connecting his earpiece to his phone and flying off after the giant.

“No. He. Didn’t. Jon that’s awesome!” Marinette said stepping outside and transforming.

Robin ran behind Ladybug and she continued talking and he just looked at her weirdly.

“I’m trying to have a conversation here birdbrain,” Ladybug said swinging off and Robin followed her to the giant monster that Jon had texted him about.

“You know I don’t like him like that,” Superboy said punching Gorizilla in the face before he was grabbed. 

………………………….

After a giant scare, Adrien was safe but Chat was still nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s your partner?” Robin asked looking around.

Robin knew who Chat was and Ladybug knew who Chat was and it was obvious to the other that they knew who the other was. It was also obvious to Superboy that they were hiding something. 

Chat dropped down and Adrien was behind him waving at Gorizilla trying to get his attention.

“Should we be letting him do that?” Superboy asked and Ladybug just ignored him and went on to fight the monster breaking the phone in it’s hand that must have been Adrien’s.

“I’ll go check on Adrien,” Chat said and Ladybug laughed a little.

“Have fun,” Ladybug said swinging off and Robin left too.

“It’s clear you know who your partner is, he was an easy one to figure out. You on the other hand keep yourself hidden well,” Robin said.

“Good, I don’t want you to know who I am even if Chat and maybe even Superboy know who I am,” Ladybug said swinging away again and this time Robin got the hint and stood still.

………………………….

Jon ran over to Adrien who was signing something for someone.

“Hey, sorry we split up. I was looking for you,” Adrien said hugging Jon who’s eyes went wide.

“You were worried about me? A giant gorilla picks you up and you’re all ‘damn I wonder how Jon’s doing?’“ Jon asked looking at Adrien like he was crazy.

“He’s my bodyguard he wouldn’t hurt me,” Adrien said and the other boy just stared at them.

“You guys are such a cute couple,” he said and Jon turned bright red.

“We’re not a couple!” Jon said trying to make it clear.

“Oh, sorry. Adrien was just telling me about…” Adrien looked over at him.

“Wayhem,” Adrien warned his new friend shaking his head.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH, I get it, see you later Adrien!” Wayhem yelled running away not looking where he was going and running into a light pole.

Jon raised his eyebrows at Adrien. “So what was he saying before?” Jon asked looking up at Adrien.

“Nothing at all, dang it, we missed the movie,” Adrien said.

“We can just go another time, I don’t mind at all,” Jon said smiling.

“We can’t, that was the only time it was playing, my father has a copy but he’s always so busy and won’t listen,” Adrien said. Jon grabbed Adrien’s face and made him look at him.

“Then make him listen, show him that you’re not going to give up that easily without talking to him,” Jon said winking.

“Thank you Jon, you always know how to make things better, we should hang out more,” Adrien said and Jon laughed.

“Yeah, we should, without the whole supervillain thing,” Jon said smiling.

………………………….

Jon and Marinette sat in her room as she finished his new outfit. Ripped light blue jeans, a white collared shirt, and a bright red sweater. 

“Put it on and tell me about the date,” Marinette said.

“It wasn’t a date, at least I think it wasn’t,” Jon said and then he gasped. “What if he thought it was a date?” Jon asked.

“Doubt it but he’s a blonde so it’s not like it matters,” Marinette said and a shoe went flying at her from behind the changing station. “I’m being serious, you should want to be with someone that you know and can know well,” Marinette added.

“Blondes aren’t interchangeable Mari, I wish I could like him like that really but I like Chat,” Jon said stepping out and Marinette started freaking out.

“You look so cute!” Marinette snapped a picture and sent it to Adrien who didn’t respond right away. “Aww, he didn’t say anything, I wonder what he’s doing?”

………………………….

Adrien was in his room being scolded by his father but he pulled out the movie that he wanted to see.

“Father, I actually have something that I wanted to tell you but I’m not sure how you are going to take it,” Adrien said and Gabriel looked at his son expecting him to say that he was Chat Noir and everything that happened earlier was just a joke but his son took a deep breath. “Father, I’m gay. There’s a guy I like and he was the one that I was out with earlier,” Adrien said and his father just stared at him for a few seconds before hugging him.

“I’m proud of you son, next time just tell me these things. You have no idea what crazy things my imagination can come up with if you don’t tell me everything,” Gabriel said hugging Adrien again.

The movie finished and Adrien checked his phone and his father looked over his shoulder and Adrien laughed at a picture of Jon looking off the side with his hands on his hips in something new which fit him perfectly.

“My friend Marinette made these she won your contest father and this is her cousin Jon the guy that I like,” Adrien said talking up his friends.

“Perhaps we can make an arrangement with Jon and Marinette to put them in a magazine or something you and Jon would look great in photos together son,” Gabriel said and Adrien started laughing.

“Thank you father.”

If only Adrien knew about what was below his home, his mother was still there with him but she would never be the same.


	7. Frightningale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Auditions for the Ladybug and Chat Noir music video are ramping up and Marinette doesn’t want to even think about going near the set. Too bad Jon drags her there.

Marinette laughed up in her room when her phone started ringing because she had already told her friends that she didn’t want to try out for the music video that Clara Nightingale was hosting auditions for. She didn’t want to be recognized and Tikki had already warned her about it.

“What’s the deal Marinette? If I have to hear that phone go off from all the way downstairs again I will lose my shit!” Jon yelled stomping into her room. “Oh yeah the auditions are today, are you going to audition for Ladybug?” Jon asked snickering to himself.

“No Jon, that would be stupid,” Marinette said laughing at her cousin.

“Riiiiiiiiiiiight. So why do your friends keep calling you?” Jon asked sipping from a juice box like the child he is.

“They want me to audition as an extra but I don’t think that’s going to go very well so it’s not even worth going down there,” Marinette said and Jon just laughed.

“So what you don’t want to see Adrien in a Chat Noir costume? He just texted me that he’s having a panic attack cause of all the leather that’s on that thing. Now I don’t want to feed into your assumptions or Damian’s or Robin’s for that matter but I’m totally down to see that,” Jon said staring off onto space.

“Well, I guess if we’re only going to watch then it would be ok.”

“YES!” Jon shouted and Sabine walked up the stairs.

“Keep it down up here kids,” Sabine said before closing the door again.

“Let’s go,” Jon said dragging his cousin out of her chair and out the door. “We’ll be back soon Aunt Sabine!”

……………………………..

Adrien was walking around his dressing room when a knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

“Adrien, it’s Jon and Marinette can we come in?” Jon asked and Adrien opened the door.

“You look just like him, it’s kind of screwing with my brain,” Jon said looking Adrien up and down.

Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other having some sort of silent conversation with their eyes about how him playing Chat Noir was really risky and could lead to both of them being exposed.

“Yeah, I guess anyone with blonde hair and green eyes could play Chat Noir and look like him to some extent,” Adrien said laughing.

“I just hope that Ladybug looks like the real Ladybug, I tried to get Marinette here to audition but she said no,” Jon said smiling up at Adrien who was blushing at Jon who had made himself at home in Adrien’s trailer.

“If you want me to audition that much then why don’t you just audition? Plus it’s too late to sign up to audition anyway,” Marinette said glaring at her cousin.

Adrien had walked out to see the people and the other two had come out to watch the whole process.

The Ladybugs were a disaster. Marinette couldn’t watch but then Clara had an idea and walked down the line of extras with a plate of food before tripping and Jon raced over to help her.

“Are you ok?” Jon asked and she just smiled at him.

“You, you’re my Ladybug!” Clara announced and Chloe came in dressed up and ready to perform.

“Yeah, uh sure,” Jon said unsure of himself but then Clara pushed him to a dressing room and Marinette just laughed at her cousin and knocked on his door after he got changed.

“You’re crazy,” Marinette said checking the stitching of his costume. “Nice seams, looks like the real thing,” Tikki nodded along.

“Marinette, we’re the same height, have the same eye color, and we’re about to have the same hair color if people don’t realize that you’re Ladybug I might as well just tell them,” Jon said raising his eyebrows at her and she just laughed.

“No one is going to know Jon.” He walked out and stood next to Adrien and they were told to hold hands. Jon didn’t know why but his heart was fluttering out of his chest and Adrien was bright red and about to have a heart attack.

The mayor of Paris burst through the door and shut down the music video making Clara get akumatized.

……………………………..

Damian was sitting on a rooftop across Paris getting random comments from Jon about getting to play Ladybug and telling him how much Adrien looked like Chat Noir. Then he saw confetti and shit going everywhere and that was when he decided that he should probably go investigate what was happening.

Jon was calling for him on the coms. 

“Robin there’s some serious shit going down and I don’t have my uniform,” Jon said searching for some sort of hoodie and jeans or literally any pants that weren’t a part of his costume.

“Why don’t you have your uniform Superboy?” Damian asked jumping into action below kicking Frightningale in the back.

“Cause I was at an audition that I wasn't planning on auditioning for so I didn’t wear it under my clothes or pack it,” Jon said throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans that he found on the floor.

“Well figure something out!” Damian yelled and landed next to Ladybug and a frozen Chat Noir.

“I’ll fill you in later, for now, we’ve gotta move,” Ladybug said and the two shot off.

“Superboy, don’t come out here the fewer people she freezes the better,” Damian said into the coms and Jon just sighed on the other side.

“What’s the plan, we need to throw her off balance somehow?” Damian asked.

“We can throw her off balance but… I’ve got it. Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled and handcuffs fell down. “We have to keep our moves synchronized. She tied up their hands and feet so they would move together and they flew down to Frightningale.

“It’s over!” Frightningale yelled whipping at them but they dodged each of her whips skillfully and grabbed a hold of her microphone.

Ladybug fixed everything and smiled at Robin. “Thank you for helping me,” she said hugging him and Robin blushed hugging her back. “I was scared that I would never get my friend back.”

“I was scared too Ladybug but that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t keep fighting, that just means that you have to find a different strategy,” Robin said before letting her go and grappling away.

……………………………..

Clara ended up filming her video in the streets of Paris and everyone got to be in it. Adrien watched Jon and Damian laugh with each other as they watched the video.

“Even though Adrien looked a little like Chat Noir, I’m sure that the two of us wouldn’t have had much fun playing our parts without the rest of you guys,” Jon said and everyone laughed at him.

“Yeah,” Adrien said sitting down next to Jon. They smiled at each other as the video started again.


	8. Frozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Damian asks Kagami for dating advice. Jon and Adrien have their own set of problems. Luka and Kagami are done with their friends’ bullshit.

Jon stood on the edge of a building breathing in the fresh air and he heard footsteps behind him and saw Chat Noir standing there.

Chat got down on one knee with a rose and asked him to go on a date with him but then his ring started beeping and Chat said that he wanted to reveal himself to Jon cause he loved him. Adrien appeared in front of his friend and pulled him in their lips centimetres apart.

“Chat?” Jon asked looking over at the cat who was just standing there with a flower behind his back.

“S-sorry I have to go,” Chat said jumping off the roof leaving Jon just standing there confused and sad.

Adrien walked into his fencing class and saw Damian and Kagami sparring. Damian seemed a bit down in the dumps too.

Adrien would have to get advice about Jon from a different source, like his cousin!

Damian sat down after practice with Kagami talking about how he thought life was just going to be the same steps with the same results.

“Change targets Damian, then maybe you’ll succeed,” Kagami said smiling at her life long friend.

“Do you wanna hang out tomorrow after school at the ice rink?” Damian asked and Kagami smiled and nodded.

…………………………

Marinette walked into school with a very upset Jon that morning. He wouldn’t talk about anything which was sort of abnormal for her chattery cousin. She saw Adrien and walked over to him.

“Explain what you did to my cousin right now,” Marinette said pointing her finger in his face.

“I tried to ask him out last night but it didn’t do any good, I had it all planned out and it just didn’t go as planned,” Adrien said and Damian walked by with Kagami laughing. They were talking about ice skating later and how Damian’s friend looked sad and he should invite him and his partner.

“If only the person who has a crush on him could ask him out for once and not just sit there like a ticking time bomb,” Damian said rolling his eyes.

“You need to fake date me after school today at the ice skating rink, we can spy of Damian and Jon and maybe ask them out for real this time,” Marinette said coming up with a genius idea.

“Wait but who would he be bringing?”

…………………………

Jon sat with Juleka and Rose at Juleka’s house boat and her brother sat across from Jon trying to cheer him up with little guitar riffs.

“You seem down you have a little something like this in your heart,” Luka said before playing a low mellow riff that had a twinge of happiness in it. “You still have a little hope though.”

“Yeah, I guess I do. It’s just that all of my friends are moving on into romantic relationships in their lives and I’m just stuck still. Marinette has Adrien, Damian has Kagami but who do I have?” Jon asked and Luka just smiled at him.

“You have me,” Luka said and Jon laughed for a second before realizing that Luka was serious. “Do you wanna go see your friends?” Luka asked holding his hand out for Jon to take and Jon felt a spark when he took Luka’s hand. Jon couldn’t be in love with three guys at once, that would be crazy.

…………………………

They arrived and the others were already skating and a man was talking to them. Luka tied up Jon’s skates and the two stepped on the ice and Jon almost fell but Luka helped him up and held his hand helping him onto the ice.

Adrien stared at the two who seemed to be having fun and laughing. Luka lifted Jon up into the air and spun him around and the man came over to greet them. Andre was watching from the side.

“You young man must have lessons with me you will be an amazing skater.” Luka looked at Jon who was standing next to him skating slowly.

“Sorry but my life is filled with music and I might have a new song to write,” Luka said looking at Jon who was blushing.

“What about you?” he asked looking at Jon who just smiled and thought about it for a second but then realized that he had way too much to do.

“I already have a lot to do so I can’t either,” Jon said looking down before crashing into a wall. Adrien skated over to him and Luka was offering to help him up. They both stood over him with their hands out. He didn’t want either of them to help him he just wanted… no Luka was his date so he grabbed his hand and the two went to the seating area. Marinette put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder and too him to the opposite side of the rink.

The instructor stood covered in papers that he was supposed to get students to sign and a black butterfly flew into one of his ice skates.

…………………………

Damian and Kagami stood next to Jon and Luka as Jon looked at a forming bruise on his side from hitting the wall. He had to admit that his powers shutting off when he wasn’t using them was kind of annoying.

Everything started to turn to ice and Adrien and Marinette transformed on the other side of the rink. They had skates on their costumes which seemed useful. Damian and Jon managed to dodge the ice in time and got changed. Damian had built in skates on his shoes and Jon just opted to fly instead.

Robin and Superboy landed next to a chased Ladybug and Chat Noir. Superboy turned his head at Chat. He was pissed at him and now wasn’t the time to stop.

They had set a trap for Frozer and he was coming through Chat destroyed his skates and everything was back to normal. Chat stuck around to talk to Superboy.

“Is something wrong Superboy?” Chat asked worried for his friend.

“Yeah, that guy you saw last night, I think you hurt him,” Superboy said before flying back to the ice rink, changing, and sitting next to Luka who was talking to Kagami and Damian. 

Damian walked Kagami to her car and told her that he wasn’t going to change targets, and that he was always right the first time.

“Good choice Damian, you should always rely on instincts.”

Luka held Jon’s hand all the way to the subway.

“Um, Luka?” Jon asked and Luka looked over at him from his seat.

“Yeah Jon?” Luka asked lacing their fingers together.

{I can already see the deaththreats}

“Is it possible to love more than one person at the same time, like have multiple crushes or whatever?” Jon asked smiling at Luka.

“I don’t know, I’ve only ever loved once before,” Luka said leaning in.

“Yeah, I get that you’re a one person type of guy,” Jon said leaning in too.

…………………………

Damian texted Tim who he had told to hack the subway and find Luka and Jon when they rode together.

Drake: They were doing some serious macking you might wanna tell the other guy that he’s too late.

Damian: Really, he’s not even blonde.

Drake: He did say something about loving two guys at once but I think that this guy that he liked first was beat out by some serious game that’s name starts with an L.

Chat landed on the roof next to Robin.

“You wanted to see me?” Chat asked holding up a note that was on his desk.

“Jon has rebounded, with another guy. You missed your chance but we’ll just have to see how serious this relationship is before we go into any assumptions, what I’m really saying is, they made out on a train and now you’ve got to go talk to him and ask him out before I give this other guy my blessing to go out with him,” Robin said and Chat looked down. He knew that Jon had moved on.

…………………………

Jon paced around Marinette’s room. 

“How could I do that to Chat? I still like him in fact I love him! I feel something towards Luka but I like just met him and then we kissed on a fucking subway!” Jon yelled and Marinette just sighed.

“It’s a hard choice Jon but maybe see where this thing goes. I mean Chat has told me before that I like you but he’s scared Jon, and that personally is not something that I look for in someone,” Marinette said before slapping her hand over her mouth.

“He likes me and you’re just telling me this now!” Jon screamed chasing his cousin around her room as she just laughed.

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready Jon.”


	9. Style Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A fashion show or a fashion disaster. Jon and Marinette go to Gabriel’s show and some things take an unexpected turn of events which might even end up with someone else having to take over for Chat.

Jon watched as Marinette paced around her room trying to make her hat look even better last minute. 

“Marinette, you’re going to be fine just relax, Gabriel said he loves the hat so you really have nothing to worry about,” Jon said and Marinette just sighed and put her hat in the container.

“Oh no! We’re going to be late!” Marinette started running down the stairs and once the two were out the front door, he picked her up and ran all the way there so they would be around a minute early. 

A fancy car pulled up and a woman stepped out frowning at the driver.

“Oh no, that’s Audrey Bourgeios, one of the harshest fashion critics in the world!” Marinette started freaking out and Jon put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve met her a few times with Damian when he went for fittings and stuff for galas that I was invited to, she’s actually not that bad. You’ll be fine Marinette, she might even give you an internship or something.” Marinette looked over and saw Nathalie come over to get them.

The two walked over to the trailer and Marinette tripped up the stairs and into Adrien’s arms. Jon looked at the two as they talked. It hurt a little but Jon had Luka, sort of. Jon said he needed some time to figure out how he really felt. Luka was a cool guy when it came to feelings.

“Can you hold onto this? You never know what might happen?” Adrien asked putting his ring in Marinette’s hands and she nodded.

Marinette and Jon walked out to get their seats but Audrey was sitting in one of them and Nathalie was asking her to get up.

Marinette and Jon walked up to her.

“What seems to be the problem?” Jon asked and Audrey smiled when she saw him.

“Darling it’s been forever, when are you coming to visit me again, the Waynes have been coming in so regularly!” Audrey got up to hug him.

“I don’t know, Damian and I are going to be in Paris for the year so it might be a bit,” Jon said as she let him go.

“Look at your clothes, who designed these?” Audrey said and Jon gestured to his cousin who waved sheepishly. “They are magnificent, much better than that garbage that you used to wear darling!” Audrey said getting up to go outside and make a call.

The show started and Audrey wasn’t back yet and when she had returned and saw that models were walking up and down the catwalk she was infuriated.

“They dare start a show without me!” A black butterfly flew into the rose on her hat and she turned into a glittery akuma. Her first move was to turn Adrien into glitter, then a bunch of other people and to find Gabriel and reprimand him for starting the show without her.

She saw Jon and he tried to approach her.

“Jon dearest get back before I turn you into little sparkled flakes. You always were my favorite,” Style Queen said and Jon backed up and followed Marinette toward the dressing rooms.

“Uh, Jon?” 

“Yeah, what’s up Marinette?” Jon asked and his cousin held out a ring.

“Chat went out of Paris for the week and told me to hold this while he was gone, we didn’t think that there were going to be any attacks but…” Jon took the ring and looked down at it.

“Things got a little complicated is what your dear cousin is trying to say, by the way my owner won’t shut up about you. All good things I swear.” Plagg winked.

“Plagg stop messing with their love lives and let’s get on with this, just say Plagg claws out.

Jon transformed and his costume was a bit different, the eyes of his mask were blue, he didn’t have a baton but his tail was a whip, and the seams of his costume were blue.

“So cool,” Jon said and the two ran off to the Eiffel Tower where she was keeping Adrien.

“A new kitten,” Hawkmoth said through Style Queen using his powers.

“Hm, I didn’t think of a name what about Chaton Bleu, yeah I like that,” Jon said crouching as she fired at them.

“Blue Kitten, suits you,” Ladybug winked over at Jon. It was nice to be fighting with him, she hadn’t done it in a while. Her lucky charm was a mallet and she had to go to Fu’s house. She hadn’t been there except for the one time that it was too much Chat and her to handle and Robin and Superboy were on another mission. That was a different story though.

“Wouldn’t the bee miraculous be the best for this situation?” Marinette asked the Master and he nodded.

“Only if you have someone in mind,” Fu responded and she thought about Alya, she would be a great help to them.

“I do.”

They swung back and tried to give Alya the miraculous but Style Queen froze her and the miraculous was knocked down the stairs.

She called out her lucky charm and got some glue, she felt something drawing her toward the flag on the edge of the Eiffel Tower and so she picked it up and put glue on the flag. When Style Queen came for her, she had gotten out a chunk of her side using the glued flag.

Ladybug still ended up cornered but Chaton used his cataclysm to destroy the barrier around Adrien’s coffin that he was in and squashed the rose where the akuma was hiding. Ladybug figured that she would leave Chaton and Adrien alone to give back the miraculous.

“Who are you?” Adrien asked looking Chaton up and down. “Why did Ladybug trust you with a miraculous?”

“Cause she told me that Chat Noir was out of town and she needed someone to help her out, I’m Chaton Bleu, you have somewhere to be right?” Chaton asked winking and it took Adrien a second to realize that the Kitten was using Chat like charms.

“Yeah, I have to be at a fashion show but I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you for a bit if it meant that I got to see your face some more,” Adrien said teasing him and Chaton gulped. “ don’t dish out what you can’t take Kitten,” Adrien laughed and Chaton landed right outside the building.

“I guess I won’t be seeing you around though, I kind of have to give this back. Bye Adrien.” Chaton jumped up to the roof to meet Marinette and give her back the miraculous.

“See ya Kitten!” Adrien yelled after him.

Chloe and her mother were walking down the steps of the Eiffel Tower and Chloe tripped on a box. When she got home she opened it up and a bright light came out.

“Hello my Queen.”


	10. Queen Wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chloe fancies herself a hero, Marinette has to make a hard choice, and Adrien reflects on his crush. Damian comes back from a mission and all he can think about is how irresponsible the people that he works with are.

Chloe stood watching as her mother talked to Gabriel who had decided to leave his house for once. Jon was looking at her and specifically at her purse. It felt heavy cause of the miraculous box that was in it but that was probably just her guilt speaking.

“I would like for you to come to New York with me,” Audrey said and Jon smiled at Marinette nodding excitedly.

Chloe was pissed and took out her miraculous and put it in her hair. “Pollen Buzz on!” She announced herself as the newest hero Queen Bee.

“Ugh, she wants to be a hero of course she does, meet me this afternoon I’ll have Jon tell you the details bye darling come visit soon,” Audrey said walking out with Andre in tow.

The family got onto the subway and it started picking up in speed. Jon ran to the front of the cart and saw Chloe trying to stop the entire subway by herself and a frozen conductor staring wide eyed at the ceiling. 

“This isn’t good.” Ladybug ran on top of the train and Chat Noir joined her a second later. Jon ran out throwing his glasses and ripping his shirt open flying out to help his cousin and his crush. He stopped the Subway and a news crew arrived.

“Chloe give me back the miraculous, it’s not yours and it’s not a toy. They are given to certain people for a certain reason,” Ladybug said and Chat nodded agreeing with her.

“Then why was it just lying around waiting to be picked up?” Chloe asked and Superboy looked off to the side and Ladybug blushed.

“Ladybug, did you lose a miraculous?” Chat asked and Ladybug pulled him off to the side to have a little chat with him.

“I was going back to get it but something important had to be taken care of first. You know how crazy my parents are,” Ladybug said and Superboy looked at them curiously.

“He does?” he asked and the three turned around and saw Chloe getting away.

“Chloe wait!” Ladybug yelled and swung after her.

“She’s probably going back to the hotel we can catch her there,” Superboy said holding his cousin’s shoulder slowing her down. “First I wanna know how you two know each other’s identities,” Superboy said looking at the two heroes.

“So you get to know you’re partner’s identity but me knowing that’s just not allowed?” Ladybug asked glaring at Superboy before swinging off.

“She’ll get over it but you might not want to press for now,” Chat said using his baton and going after her. 

Superboy stood there before hearing a faint buzzing sound and flying away at top speed. He walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw a bunch of frozen people and an inverse Queen Bee.

“Superboy, you’re here! Yay now we can be a superhero couple!” Queen Wasp screeched.

“Yeah, those kind of couples never really work out that well,” Superboy said thinking about Wonder Woman and Batman or Green Arrow and Black Canary or Braniac and Supergirl yeah those weren’t very fun.

“We’ll just have to be different then!” 

“Don’t you get it you crazy bitch, I’m gay!” Superboy yelled and Queen Wasp gasped.

“Well choose not to be gay then!” Chat and Ladybug ran down the stairs at the perfectly wrong time.

“Venom!” Queen Wasp yelled sending a bunch of wasps for them.

“What if we trap her underwater, wasps don’t like water I know that cause pa had Aquaman surround the entire farm in a bunch of water one time,” Superboy suggested to Ladybug.

“The river, you have invulnerable skin right?” 

“Yeah,” Superboy said starting to question where this plan was going.

“You’ve got to hug Queen Wasp and get her underwater.” Ladybug looked dead serious.

“How to I get her to hug me?” Superboy asked.

“Tell her you love her,” Ladybug said laughing and Chat just looked at Superboy shrugging.

“You are so dead when this is over,” Superboy said glaring at her and she tried not to laugh.

Superboy flew up to the top of the hotel. “Queen wasp, I’ve thought about what you said and I want to you know that I feel the same way about you, I love you,” Superboy said and she gasped and flew down to him. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to kiss him but he pulled her back to his chest and tightened his arms around her flying her down to the lake that went through Paris. Ladybug flung her yoyo around her body and pulled Queen Bee down.

They destroyed the hair clip and Chloe held onto it when they got back to land.

“Did you mean what you said Superboy?” Chloe asked and Superboy knelt next to her.

“I think you’re brave and you are going to make someone very happy someday but I just can’t be that guy Chloe. You’re going to be a great girlfriend for a very lucky guy but someone who likes guys can’t be your boyfriend Chloe and I think you know that and I should have told you sooner so you didn’t get your hopes up every time I showed up to help with a problem. You have to start somewhere though and I think you need to give Ladybug something, that would be a great start.” Superboy looked at her hopefully and she hugged him sobbing into his chest.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, I’ll try to be better in the future Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Superboy. I’m sorry that I took it and used it, I should have returned it the first time,” Chloe said handing Superboy the hair clip and the heroes left.

Marinette stood in front of Audrey and told her that she didn’t want to be a designer just yet. She had too much to leave in Paris and that when she was ready she would talk to someone.

“I’m proud of you Marinette, I’ll be in touch with your cousin if you ever change your mind,” Audrey said and Marinette smiled at her.

“I have a request though if that isn’t too much to ask. Could you spend more time with Chloe, she just wants your validation and it means the world to her to just get a little bit of your time,” Marinette said and Audrey nodded.

“You’re right darling, I might just stay around for a while.”

Chat and Superboy met up on a rooftop later that night.

“I’m sorry that I never told you,” Superboy said and Chat just stared at him.

“It’s ok, and I know why it’s ok.” Chat stepped closer to him.

“W-why?” Superboy asked nervously.

“Cause I love you… Jon,” Chat said cupping Superboy’s face before pressing his lips to the Super’s.

Adrien woke up in a cold sweat before walking over to his window. The last time he thought Jon was a hero, he was dead wrong but this just seemed right. A gay American hero who shows up at the same time as Jon and Damian. Jon and Damian, could Damian be Robin? That would make sense. That would be why he cares so much for Jon and Superboy, cause they’re one in the same.

“That makes so much sense, Ladybug is Marinette so why would she know so much about Superboy and be able to contact him so much. Superboy is Jon cause they both have this friendly aura unless someone they love is going to be hurt. Damian is Robin because he is protective of both Jon and Superboy in and out of costume. How have I not figured it out before?” Adrien asked himself. “I’ll tell him how I feel tomorrow cause I have to know if he loves me back! My best friend and my crush are one person.”

Jon sat up in his bed, shadows keeping him awake. “I hope he knows. If he doesn’t then I might just have to make it a little more obvious.” Jon flopped back down.

Marinette stood outside Jon’s door sighing. She knew he was trying to get Chat to know his real identity today cause he wanted him to tell him his. It might work or it might not. Chat was too much of an idiot to even notice that Jon liked him back. They were just her lovable idiots.


	11. Reverser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nathaniel needs a writer, Marc is shy, and Marinette and Jon get caught in between.

Marc sat under the stairs at school and Jon went to walk up with Marinette but saw the boy sitting there and laughed a little.

“Marc!” Jon yelled excitedly going to hug him.

“Hey, Jon, it’s been a while. I didn’t know that you were going to be in Paris,” Marc said slamming his book shut.

“You two know each other?” Marinette asked confused.

“Yeah, last year when I visited we met in a book store and met up a few other times he’s an amazing writer,” Jon said and Marc blushed and laughed nervously.

“I heard you met Chat Noir a few times, what was it like?” Marc asked going to take notes.

“Come up to the art room and I’ll tell you,” Jon said and Marinette just watched the two and Jon pulled Marc up the stairs and into the art room.

“So how did you two meet?” Marc asked outside the door for the art room.

“He kissed me.” Jon pulled him into the room without another word. “Everyone this is Marc, he’s always writing and I met him last year during break when I visited.” Nathaniel looked over at Marc who was staring at his drawings but also still in shock because of what Jon said about him and Chat.

“Wow you’re drawings are so amazing, the expression and the movement are incredible,” Marc said walking over to Nathaniel who smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Nathaniel said and Jon was gushing over how cute they were together to Marinette. Something must have happened however cause when Jon turned to look at them again, Marc was running out of the room. Jon followed him but Marc had dropped his book and Jon let curiosity take over.

He read through the book which was about adventures of Ladybug, Robin, and Mighty-Illustrator. It wasn’t very accurate but it was still good. He let Marinette have a little peek too.

“We should totally get him to team up with Nathaniel!” Marinette said dragging Jon to the locker room where Marc was going through his locker trying to find his book that the cousins were holding out to him.

“Did you lose this?” Jon asked and Marc snatched it before looking panicked. 

“You didn’t read it did you?” Marc asked and Jon nodded aggressively.

“No, ok we did but it was really good and you should ask Nathaniel if he wants to work on a comic book with you!” Marinette said holding Marc’s shoulders trying to calm him down.

“You think so?” Marc asked looking up at them.

“I know so,” Marinette said smiling at him. “If you don’t feel comfortable then we can just erase the name and give it to him then tell him later,” Marinette suggested and Marc nodded. Jon’s phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

“Hello?” Jon asked and started making sounds of agreement. “Ok I’ll be there soon,” Jon said before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Marinette asked and Jon just backed up out of the room.

“Adrien,” Jon said before running away.

“Did he just ditch us for Adrien?” Marc asked staring at the space where Jon had just been.

“Yup, well let’s get this plan in motion.” 

Marinette erased the name and gave the book to Nathaniel who seemed to really like it if his facial expressions were saying anything. Marc and Marinette watched him in the courtyard and Damian snuck up behind them.

“It’s not nice to spy on people,” Damian said and Marinette started panicking.

“We’re not, spying we’re uh… it’s Nathaniel’s birthday soon and um,” Damian’s eyes narrowed.

“I never said that I cared and that was a pretty bad excuse considering that Nathaniel’s birthday was two months ago, have fun being stalkers or whatever,” Damian said walking away and Marinette took a deep breath.

“You like him don’t you?” Marc teased.

“Sort of… but hey you like Nath so I guess we’re even in the knowing crushes department,” Marinette said and Marc blushed.

Nathaniel agreed to meet the author in the park and was confused when he saw Marc and thought that Marinette was trying to pull a prank and make fun of him like everyone else.

Marc was upset and thought that Marinette had set him up for failure or told Nath that he was meeting someone else. He was akumatized into Reverser and when he saw Marinette, he tried to make it so everyone would hate her but she dodged his plane and ran away and transformed into Ladybug.

Robin had joined her to help fight Reverser but they had both gotten reversed. She was clumsy and he was too nice to hurt people instead of his usual sourpuss attitude.

…………………………….

Adrien had invited Jon over to tell him that he knew he was Superboy and knew that Damian was Robin but when Jon walked in he sort of panicked.

“Hey Jon thanks for uh coming over. I have something to tell you,” Adrien said and Jon looked at him sincerely and Adrien’s heart skipped a beat.

“What is it, it sounds serious?” Jon asked sitting down on the couch next to Adrien.

“I know who you really are and I know who Damian really is,” Adrien said and Jon just stared at him. “Are you ok?” Adrien asked when Jon’s face turned bright red and he started coughing. Jon’s breathing started to even out and he looked over at Adrien, there was no way that he would know unless he was Chat Noir.

“You-you’re Ch-Chat Noir!” Jon said pointing at Adrien backing up into the corner of the couch.

“Guilty but you’re Superboy so there’s nothing really that out there going on here,” Adrien said scooting closer to Jon who started gasping for air again. “Hey, you’re ok.” Adrien started rubbing Jon’s back and Jon buried his face in Adrien’s shoulder. 

“Is it bad that I’m kind of relieved that you’re him?” Jon asked and Adrien just laughed. “I mean that just means that I’ve narrowed things down a little or maybe a lot,” Jon said thinking of his little crush on Adrien and Chat and Luka but two of them were actually one person so that meant that he only liked two people.

“Or you’ve just found the one?” Adrien asked hopefully.

“Yeah, maybe,” Jon said and Adrien started to lean in but there was screaming outside his window and Ladybug flew past and there was a guy who looked like he was ridding a paper airplane. “We can finish this later. I think my cousin needs our help,” Jon said winking.

…………………………….

Robin gave his sword to Ladybug who was getting ready to attack Reverser with a grand scheme. 

“Chat Noir has just been contacted some down and I’ll give you my miraculous!” Ladybug yelled up to Reverser.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I don’t want you to get hurt,” Robin said looking at Ladybug concerned. Ladybug felt a flutter in her heart as she looked at Robin who was showing his concern for once.

“I’ll be fine Robin,” Ladybug said and she got ready. Alix had a ninja star that would slice the airplane just enough to let out the akuma and make everything go back to normal before capturing the akuma. He came down and Alix threw it slicing it in half and making it all the way back to Ladybug’s hand and she threw it in the air making the Ladybug’s fix everything.

“That was so much fun!” Alix yelled after everything was fixed and Chat and Superboy landed next to them.

“Aw did we miss all the fun?” Chat asked throwing his arm around Superboy’s shoulder making him turn bright red.

“Superboy, get yourself together,” Robin whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

“Thank you or helping us Alix and Nathaniel, it seems that there was a big misunderstanding here and I think you two would actually work well together,” Ladybug said and Marc and Nathaniel who smiled at each other and shook hands.

The four heroes landed on a roof.

“So what happened with you two?” Robin asked before shaking his head. “Not that I care.”

“Oh, well I’ll have you know that I figured out this cutie’s identity and told him who I am and now we’re together, I think.” Chat looked at Superboy for clarification.

“Hey, you said it right the first time. Superboy and Chat are together and our civilian identities will have to be together. Now when are you two gonna start smooching?” Superboy asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gross.” Robin grappled away.

“Ew, what the hell?” Ladybug asked before swinging away.

“They totally like each other, the reversions just told me that. If Robin would open up a little more and Ladybug would be a little more open minded then it would be a total OTP,” Superboy said and Chat just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s go.”


	12. Sandboy

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning Marinette,” Jon said to his cousin who wasn’t really paying attention to him.

“I know, just go have fun with Adrien, but not too much fun I don’t want to hear about you having a baby with your weird half alien genetics or whatever,” Marinette said trying to get Jon out of the room faster.

“Maybe you should try to ask Damian out, see you tomorrow,” Jon said leaving Marinette’s room. Tikki sat in the corner trying to think of a good time to mention to her owner that it was Nooroo’s cycle tonight.

“What’s wrong Tikki?” Marinette asked looking at her kwami who seemed like she was in another world.

“It’s Nooroo’s cycle today and he’s spending it all by himself, we have the chance to contact him and that might let us know where Hawkmoth is,” Tikki said and Marinette smiled at her kwami.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, of course you can go Tikki,” Marinette said and Tikki thanked her before flying off.

She met up with Plagg along the way. “Did you sneak out too?” Plagg asked Tikki who looked at him in shock.

“You didn’t tell Adrien that you were going out?” Tikki asked.

“Too busy checking his boyfriend’s tonsils,” Plagg said and Tikki didn’t want to think about caring and lovable Jon in that type of position.

They arrived at Master Fu’s place and Wayzz was waiting for them there.

Marinette was laying in bed trying to enjoy some sleep but heard a noise from across the room.

“Tikki? Jon?” she called out but at the foot of her bed stood Kagami in a wedding dress and Damian beside her in a tux. She screamed and ran up to the balcony and the two followed her holding hands.

“Aren’t you happy for us Marinette? Don’t you want us to be happy Marinette?” Kagami asked and Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Tikki spots on!” she yelled but found that her kwami was nowhere in sight. She had to get to Master Fu’s.

Damian was just relaxing in his bed about to go to sleep when he heard a noise and saw someone in front of him holding out a sword.

“You must kill them,” a cold voice said and he took the sword and saw the eyes of his mother who he had thought to be dead.

“No mother, I will not,” Damian said getting in his uniform and jumping out the window but his mother chased him. She couldn’t keep up with him but he knew that this was the work of an akuma.

Adrien laid in bed and Jon must have gotten up to use the bathroom but suddenly bars came down closing off his room.

“Jon!” Adrien called out and he heard crying from the bathroom. Adrien was soon trapped in the middle of his room with bars surrounding him and he could hear the distressed sobs of his boyfriend from the bathroom.

Jon was alone, he was scared of being alone and having no one. He knew that Adrien was in the next room probably calling out for him but he couldn’t hear him and it was dark in the bathroom. Jon was pissed at Hawkmoth for using his fears against him and kicked the door down and saw a bunch of bars surrounding him. He bent them so the two could sit in the middle of the room curled up in each other.

Marinette walked into Fu’s room running from the married Kagami and Damian. “Master Fu!” Marinette called out and the ghosts of the guardians of the miraculous were floating above him. Luckily, the kwamis flew out of the miracle box and saw the distress of their master and Marinette transformed promising to fix everything.

She saw Robin sulking of a roof.

“What are you afraid of that’s got you so down birdie?” Ladybug asked and he looked at her for a few seconds before looking back at the sky at Sandboy who was floating along Paris.

“You wouldn’t get it,” Robin said getting up.

“Try me,” Ladybug said putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder trying to get him to open up.

“I was raised an assassin with no feelings for those I killed and no happiness or praise for success. I was a weapon and my mother was the only reason why I did what I did but when Batman took me in, I realized that I had a better purpose for my skills, saving people. Mother didn’t like that and said that I was a failure and needed to be taken back to my roots, I refused. I’m scared to becoming a monster again Ladybug,” Robin said opening up more to her than he had ever done to Jon on those sleepovers that he had always insisted on. Jon got that he wanted to keep things to himself.

“I had no idea,” Ladybug said eyes sympathetic. “My fears seem stupid in comparison,” she added. Sandboy flew above them trying to exploit their hero fears. Ladybug ran one way calling out her Lucky Charm before it was too late but she was hit first and she lost her powers.

Robin dodged to the best of his abilities but was hit too. Four people poofed up behind him. Masked eyes looked into his.

“Give me back the uniform Robin, you don’t deserve it,” Batman said holding out his hand and Robin’s mask narrowed as he glared at the fake Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin.

“I can’t believe that I thought I could teach you anything about being a hero or that I brought you to Titans Tower and put all of my friends in danger because of you,” Nightwing spat at him hands in fists. Robin just looked at them with emotionless faces.

“I may have killed and Talia may have brought me back but you will always be the biggest monster in this family,” Red Hood lifted his guns and pointed them at him and Ladybug watched. These must have been his brothers. Nightwing was so carefree when he helped with Dark Owl.

“Stop acting like you’re a part of the family, you may be the blood son but Batman would much rather have us than you,” Red Robin said pulling out some bird-a-rangs. The four charged Robin and Ladybug. Robin grappled away.

“To beat my fear, I must become what I fear,” Robin said grabbing the handle of his sword pulling it out.

“No, you can’t kill your family, even if they aren’t real. I still have my lucky charm we can do this,” Ladybug said reassuring Robin. She looked around, Robin’s sword, bird-a-rang, bag of flour, Sandboy, Sandboy’s pillow. “I have an idea,” Ladybug said grabbing a bird-a-rang off the floor and jumping to the next rooftop.

“Are you going to share?” Robin asked jumping with her. 

“Hit this bag of flour into his eyes and then we throw the pointy thing at the pillow slicing it,” Ladybug said getting ready to throw the flour into the air. “Batter up!” she yelled and it hit right on target. “Now!” she yelled and Robin aimed the bird-a-rang at the pillow and it was sliced.

The two made it to the ground and Ladybug called out her miraculous Ladybug and everything was fixed. Robin caught the boy and Ladybug captured the akuma. Robin went to grapple away but Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder.

“Robin! You should talk to your family, let them know how you feel. Don’t close yourself off, you deserve to feel emotions just like everyone else,” Ladybug said and Robin smiled slightly.

“I’ll think about it.” He was gone the next second and Ladybug took the akuma victim back home.

Jon laid next to Adrien in the comfort of Adrien’s bed. It was good to know that he wasn’t alone and that the other wasn’t trapped, they had each other and that was enough. Plagg flew through the window and Ladybug stopped by on her way back and saw her cousin snuggled into Adrien’s chest and couldn’t help but think that she wanted something like that.

“Maybe I should take his advice.” she swung back home smiling at her conclusion. She was going to try her best to ask Damian to see a movie or something, it didn’t have to be a date.

Damian was on call with his brothers and father. “I have something to ask you, it is a serious question so answer it seriously please,” Damian said and Dick and Bruce looked with concern and Tim and Jason rolled their eyes. “Do you wish that I was not a part of this family?” Damian asked and a dramatic gasp was heard as well as a sigh of relief and some laughter.

“Damian of course we want you to be in this family!” Dick said eyes full of hurt.

“We need you in this screwed up family demon, wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jason said still laughing a little.

“I could do without as many bruises but you are a part of this family whether you like it or not,” Tim said voice monotone and obviously tired.

“You’re my son Damian, you’ve changed all of us and helped us. You will always have a place here with us,” Bruce said and Damian felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

“Is he… smiling?” Jason teased.

“You’re all so dumb,” Damian said smiling a little wider.

“Get some sleep Damian, we’ll be here when you need us,” Dick said and they all hung up. Damian was just happy to know that he was loved and needed.


	13. Zombizou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKGROUND INFO IMPORTANT!!!!!!
> 
> Takes place before Reverser but after Queen’s Battle. Nino and Alya have already been given their miraculous. Jon and Adrien are not together yet but Adrien knows who he is. I know the timing for the episode is screwed up but before I write heroes’ day I have to give Alya and Nino their miraculous.
> 
> Summary: Flashback to a simpler time where all heroes had to worry about was stopping the bad guy. Except this time the four heroes have some unexpected help.

In Paris it’s important to know that anything you do will end up with an akuma sooner or later. Yelling, fighting, losing, having something taken away, everything ends up with an akuma. Negative emotions can be fought but it takes will and some serious control over your emotions. Marinette knows cause she’s done it before.

Jon and Marinette sat on the edge of her balcony preparing a gift for their teacher’s birthday. They were excited and feeling a sort of buzz in the air surrounding them.

“Are you ever going to give Nino and Alya back the miraculous?” Jon asked looking at his cousin who was still sewing.

“Maybe, if I need them, you and Robin were MIA those two times we had to fight akumas,” Marinette said putting down the purse looking and looking it over. “Done.”

“It’s nice, I went over to the fortress and got one of the crystals that my dad grows there, on Krypton this would mean gratitude,” Jon said holding up the small crystal that he had made into a necklace. “Also about Robin and I, we still have to make appearances in America so people think we don’t live here and that we aren’t going to help them anymore.” Jon looked at his cousin who’s shoulders dropped. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about how you’re only here for one year and then you’re going home again, this year has been amazing so far and I don’t really want it to ever end,” Marinette said and the cousins stared at the setting sun thinking about how much time they had left.

Everyone walked into class the next day holding gifts and after a confrontation with Chloe about how she never gets anyone gifts, Miss. Bustier opened up gifts one by one, she had placed Jon’s necklace around her neck almost crying at how the light hit it and made it sparkle thinking that Jon must have spent so much money on it. She got to Marinette’s gift and saw that it had been vandalized. She asked to speak to her in the hall.

“Miss. Bustier you know I didn’t do that, it must have been Chloe she was the only one who didn’t get you a gift,” Marinette spewed out. She wasn’t very proud of it but she was starting to get angry, she was so angry that she didn’t even notice the black butterfly coming toward her.

“No, get away from my student!” Miss. Bustier shouted throwing the purse at it and it attached itself to the lip balm that was in the purse.

“NO! You can fight it Miss. you can fight it don’t listen to him!” Marinette watched as her teacher transformed and ran back into the classroom.

“Marinette, what happened?” Jon asked looking at his shocked cousin.

“She was akumatized,” Marinette said running up to the back of the classroom standing next to Jon who watched as the door flung open and Miss. Bustier had become someone else.

“I am Zombizou and from now one everyone will hug and kiss and feel the love!” Alya and Nino ducked under their desks as lip shaped black things came for them. Alya remembered the time she saved her sisters and the power she felt. She wanted to be a hero and she wanted to prove herself to Ladybug.

Nino took his girlfriend’s hand and pulled her out of the room and to the roof of the school where everyone else was going. He thought of when he saved Alya from her older sister. He felt like he could do anything, he helped Ladybug for crying out loud. She may have named him Captain Turtle in the beginning but hey that was something that he didn’t care about at the time. He saw the way Alya looked at him and he wanted that feeling forever. He wanted to save more people and if saving his class was what he had to do to feel that feeling again, that’s what he would do.

Ladybug swung in with Chat right behind her. Jon had just run up with some kids from other classes. “We have to do something,” Jon said looking down at all of the zombified classmates.

“Yeah, Chat and I have to beat the villain, but we can’t leave you guys here,” Ladybug said looking around and finding a bus. “Chat, do you know how to drive?” Ladybug asked smirking.

“Maybe,” Chat said wearing the same look and Robin dropped behind him.

“Care to explain what’s going on right now?” Robin asked and the two heroes lost their balance for a second.

“We’re going to the Eiffel Tower, come on everyone down the zipline,” Ladybug said creating a way to the bus with her yoyo. 

Someone of the bus had been kissed and the students started sacrificing themselves for the heroes until soon it was just Chloe, Alya, Nino and Jon left. Jon was exhausted, all of the students had kept asking why they needed to keep Chloe and why they couldn’t just give Zombizou what she wanted. They had started walking to the elevator and Parisians came running at them full speed. One of them almost got Robin but Alya dove out in front of him and got kissed instead. Nino stayed behind to sit with his girlfriend while she changed.

“Nino, are you sure you want to stay behind?” Ladybug asked. He had been so helpful last time he helped her out. Alya had been too but they didn’t have their powers now so she guessed that this was for the best and the remaining five stepped into the elevator and got out on the top floor.

“This is all my fault, if I had just gotten Miss. Bustier a gift like everyone else then I wouldn’t have felt jealous and ruined Marinette’s. I… I hurt people and that’s not right, I should be more like you Ladybug,” Chloe said looking up at her hero.

“Just try better next time Chloe, for now, we have to stop Zombizou.” Someone snuck up behind the fivesome while they were talking and kissed Jon who jumped at the feeling of lips on his cheek.

“Shit…” Jon said feeling a little twitchy as Robin kicked the person off the Eiffel Tower and onto the level below them. “Get inside and kick some ass LB,” Jon said standing on the edge of the Eiffel Tower prepared to jump off.

“What the hell Jon!” Chat yelled as he jumped and Chat jumped after him not wanting him to hurt himself. Chat loved Jon and Superboy so there was no way that he was going to let him die.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Ladybug’s miraculous would have brought me back,” Jon said starting to feel the change.

“Come on sugar, give me a smooch,” Chat said before Jon dived onto him.

Ladybug facepalmed at Chat’s stupidity. She used her lucky charm and got makeup remover. She saw Zombizou standing on the edge of the Eiffel Tower prepared to get the last three standing. They locked eyes and she saw a towel out of the corner of her eye and grabbed it, squirted some remover on, and flung her yoyo getting the lipstick off and when Zombizou went to put more on, she grabbed the lipstick and crushed it. 

After everything was fixed and Chloe apologized to Miss. Bustier, everything seemed normal again.

Jon sat on Marinette’s balcony and his cousin joined him.

“When were you going to tell me?” Jon asked looking at his cousin asking a very vague question.

“About what?” Marinette asked nervously.

“About Chat liking me, everything gets fixed and then all of a sudden I open my eyes and I’m sitting on Chat who’s got his arms wrapped around me like a snake and he ain’t letting go but not only that, he’s got his tongue so far down my throat he could have been taking my tonsils out!” Jon yelled not angry but obviously freaking out.

“You’re an idiot,” Marinette said walking back down the ladder to her room.

“What? Come on Marinette! Tell me more!”


	14. Catalyst

Marinette stepped through the doors of the classroom and saw Jon and Adrien laughing at something on Jon’s phone huddled in the back of the room before class. Jon had been getting up early to spend time with his boyfriend before school every day.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien waved from across the classroom.

The bell rang and Adrien walked up to the front of the room and a call from Lila came in. Jon shrunk down in the back of the classroom so he wasn’t seen easily, Adrien growled and Marinette rolled her eyes. Lila started spewing some nonsense that she was going to help pollution for heroes’ day.

Nino was going to play the elderly songs, Adrien was going to teach fencing to his Chinese class and Chinese to his fencing class, Alya was going to build ramps for disabled people and Marinette felt stuck. She had nothing but a box of macrons.

“I’m going to have a school-wide tasting this afternoon in the park,” Marinette said trying to make herself sound heroic and Jon just slammed his head into the table making Miss. Bustier call on him.

“My father is coming to visit to help teach a class in journalism and I’m helping Alya build this week,” Jon said and Alya’s eyes lit up at the idea of The Clark Kent teaching a journalism class.

“Wait, Clark Kent is coming to Paris?” Alix asked and the class started freaking out a little.

“Yeah, I’m going to get him during lunch, I’m sure dad you love to speak to the class if that’s ok Miss. Bustier?” Jon asked and the teacher nodded wanting to learn from the hero discovering man himself.

Marinette ran home during lunch while Jon introduced his dad to everyone and she tried her best to make as many sweets as possible.

Lila sat in her room across Paris fuming. No one was a better hero than she was, she was the best hero and Jon’s hero! A black butterfly flew into her bracelet and she felt darkness overtake her. She was Volpina again and she was about to make Paris quiver before her.

The people of Paris watched as their once beloved heroes started attacking each other. Chat Noir called out his cataclysm but Ladybug was prepared and used it against him. Who would protect them now? Superboy and Robin weren’t anywhere in sight, perhaps they have tried to and were struck down and killed like Chat. Volpina watched and her akuma was separated from her body. Hawkmoth would need her again someday but now was not the time.

Marinette walked back into school after her failure to make as much as she said she would and saw Uncle Clark standing in the lobby of the school answering questions as Adrien and Jon sat in the corner laughing together. 

She heard a cough behind her and saw Damian standing there.

“You’re doing that tasting thing tonight right?” Damian asked and Marinette nodded. “Jon insisted that I go, if you want any help I could come over later,” Damian said smirking a little like he knew that she wasn’t prepared.

“Yeah, you would be great… that would hate… that would be great,” Marinette stumbled over her words and Damian just patted her shoulder and walked past her.

“Marinette?” Clark asked adjusting his glasses.

“Uncle Clark!” Marinette ran over and jumped into his arms like she did when her and Jon were kids.

“Good to see you again, how are your studies?” Clark asked getting into a bunch of questions. A gasp broke the two out of their conversation and a bunch of red butterflies flew down akumatizing students.

“Dad! Don’t let fear overtake you!” Jon yelled and others followed along with his example and the butterflies left them alone but others had already been akumatized.

Marinette ran off to the bathroom and Adrien took Jon with him. “I’m not going to be able to do this on my own, we need to go to Master Fu,” Marinette said transforming and going over to Fu’s place. Superboy landed behind her and shot his laser eyes at something or more like someone. Glasses fell to the ground and a red akuma came out. 

“Thanks Superboy,” Ladybug said and Superboy waited outside with Chat above him. She returned with three boxes. “We have work to do. I’ll get Rena Rouge and Carapace and you get Queen Bee,” Superboy nodded and took the box getting ready to fly over to Chloe’s hotel. He landed on the roof and she ran over and hugged him.

“Let’s do this, we’ve got a lot of work to do,” Superboy said and Chloe transformed into Queen Bee.

Ladybug busted into the locker room and saw Nino and Alya hiding together. “Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you,” Ladybug said handing them their miraculous.

“You’re Rena Rouge?” Nino asked and Alya laughed before transforming and Nino did the same. 

Everyone looked out at Hawkmoth who had just appeared and told the people of Paris that he was going to destroy Ladybug and Chat Noir. If he said that then that must have meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir were still on the good guys side. The six heroes stood there looking and a grapple came between them and Robin appeared.

“What’s the plan?”


	15. Mayura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The finale of season two where the heroes must learn to trust and lean on one another. In a fight against an akumatized Paris it’s all or nothing

The seven looked at Hawkmoth not knowing what to think.

“We have to hero up, there’s no way that we can beat him without thinking as a team,” Superboy said and Chat agreed nodding along.

“We have to go for Hawkmoth as soon as possible,” Ladybug added. She stood up on the edge of the building they were all on. “Hawkmoth you’re illusion will never become a reality!”

“Hope you enjoined it while it lasted!” Superboy yelled standing up too and Chat stepped up next to him.

“You’re going to give us your miraculous, not the other way around!” Chat said smiling at his boyfriend.

“Just surrender!” Robin shouted standing up next to Ladybug.

“You may have an army of akumas!” Rena Rouge said and Carapace stood up next to her.

“But we’re an army of heroes!” Carapace yelled finishing his girlfriend’s thoughts.

“And when we’re done with you, you’re going to regret wearing that utterly ridiculous outfit!” Queen Bee finished off and the seven ran at akumatized victims.

Ladybug and Chat Noir knew where their akumas were and went for the obvious places. The pendant on Pharaoh, the perfume bottle on Princess Fragrance, the sword on Riposte but just when they thought they were winning, Dark Cupid hit them with arrows and butterflies came down and reakumatized them.

“We need a plan!” Robin yelled narrowly dodging an arrow.

“I think not getting akumatized is a very good plan!” Ladybug yelled back and Carapace’s shield went flying and an arrow came for his back. Rena pushed Carapace and took the arrow herself.

“Rena! You have to ignore the negative emotions don’t let them get to you!” Ladybug yelled capturing a butterfly that almost hit the necklace before going back to fight. Carapace held her close to him but she broke free and a butterfly flew right into her akumatizing her.

“Rena! NOOOOOOO!” Carapace yelled and a butterfly flew into his bracelet.

“We can’t lose any more people!” Robin yelled and Queen Bee blocked the angered bird from getting hit.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I would never let my emotions get the better of me!” Queen Bee called out but then her father and mother showed up and she was akumatized after being controlled by Despair Bear.

It was down to the four of them. Dark Cupid was firing arrows like crazy and Ladybug was almost hit when Superboy pushed her and the arrow hit his foot.

“NO!” Ladybug, Chat, and Robin yelled each taking their weapon and slicing through the akumas like butter. Superboy wasn’t akumatized yet and was fighting.

“R-Robin, plan beta c,” Superboy ground out.

“Are you sure?” Robin asked stepping closer.

“Do it! I don’t want to be akumatized!” Superboy yelled.

“Cover me!” Robin shouted to Ladybug and Chat Noir. “You know I hate doing this,” Robin said to Superboy alone. He unlocked a triple encrypted pouch and took out a shard of kryptonite placing it by his side before pressing a pressure point on his shoulder. “I’m getting him out of here!” Robin yelled carrying Superboy and the other two went up to the top level to meet with Hawkmoth. 

“It’s over Hawkmoth, you hurt my boyfriend and my friends and you won’t get away with it,” Chat said activating his cataclysm. Ladybug used her luck charm and got a miraculous box.

“It’s a sign, you’re giving us your miraculous,” Ladybug said walking forward and she looked in the mirror in the box and saw the real Hawkmoth pulling Chat aside. Chat got up pissed and determined and went to punch Hawkmoth but faked out grabbing his cane and the powers of scarlet moth were gone. 

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee stood next to Ladybug and Chat hands on their hips ready to fight.

“You can’t run from us Hawkmoth!” Ladybug yelled casing them in. Hawkmoth was ready to fight all of them but a feather flew into his cane and he could hear Nathalie talking to him, she was using the peacock miraculous.

“Don’t do this,” Hawkmoth begged and a giant moth appeared to protect him. The five heroes were blown away and when they got back, Hawkmoth and his cane were gone.

“Dang it!” Rena said disappointed that they didn’t beat Hawkmoth.

“We’ll beat him next time, there’s always a chance,” Chat said and the heroes went their separate ways to get the miraculous back and give them to Master Fu.

Chat was told to meet Robin on the roof of the T.V. station.

“How is he?” Ladybug asked sitting down next to Superboy who was still asleep. 

“I put the kryptonite away ten minutes ago, he should be awake by now,” Robin said petting Superboy’s hair trying to wake him up.

“Can you give us some space?” Chat asked and Robin nodded getting up and Ladybug got up too leaving the roof to go next door. “Come on Jon, wake up,” Chat said leaning in to kiss Jon’s lips. He sat pressing them together for around five seconds when the body below him started moving eyes open and a gasp.

“What happened?” Superboy asked trying to sit up but Chat was hugging him making it a little hard.

“You were hit with Dark Cupid’s arrow and almost akumatized so Robin needed to use a fancy rock to knock you out and you didn’t come back when he thought you would and...” Superboy just laughed and pressed his lips back to Chat’s.

“Thanks for waking me up prince charming,” Superboy said getting up. “We still have a picnic to get to.”

Marinette had to fess up that she didn’t have enough sweets and she thought that she didn’t do enough for heroes day. Damian came and sat down next to her.

“You do enough for everyone, I don’t know you that well but from what I can see, you’ve made Jon and Adrien realize their true feelings for each other, partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make a comic book, helped Juleka get over her photo curse, and so much more. You’re like their everyday Ladybug,” Damian said and Jon just smiled at Damian leaning into Adrien. Jon and Damian’s phones started buzzing which meant it was time to call their fathers for a weekly briefing. “I’m sorry, I have to go, come on Kent,” Damian said helping his friend up and starting to walk away.

“Damian, wait!” Marinette called out and he looked back and everyone was staring at them. She ran over and bumped into him before standing up straight. she gulped before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, for everything,” she said and Damian smiled at her.

“You’re welcome,” Damian said and the two boys walked out of the park.

“Dami’s got a girlfriend, Dami’s got a girlfriend!” Jon teased and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and she’s your cousin.”


End file.
